


Reconnected

by Spindini



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindini/pseuds/Spindini
Summary: Peridot sees Jasper again and catches up on old times with her. They end up closer to each other than ever before.





	Reconnected

Peridot ran into Jasper laying out on the beach. "Jasper...? Jasper! You're back! I can't believe it! My favorite commander, right here with me again." Peridot ran towards Jasper in excitement.

"I thought I'd never see my technician again!" Jasper hugged Peridot with her bulky arms.

"You make me feel so warm." Then, Peridot looked up. "So you still have some traces of corruption, I see."

"Yes, unfortunately."

"That's fine. Your horns are so adorable!" Peridot rubbed them.

"And you're surprisingly cute without limb enhancers, my Peridot."

"Yeah, I don't need them anymore, because I have metal powers!"

"I-I thought that was only in the Era 1 model!"

"It's not! I think you should have me around in case you need some metal moved."

"My big hands do the job most of the time, but maybe if the metal's too far away I could use you."

"Very well, then. I just miss our diamond days. We were out on that ship, I had my limb enhancers with me, we were just doing our thing with no... with no Lazuli to mess us up..." Peridot's eyes welled up with tears.

"Those were some good times, huh, Peridot?" Jasper gently slapped her on the back.

"And we would watch-"

"WHEEL! OF! FORTUNE!" Jasper giggled.

"Yes, we would use the live feed every night to watch our favorite show! But my favorite was when our feed didn't work and-"

"And then you got mad and I cuddled you for the rest of the night... I feel like such a clod saying that." Jasper wiped a tear running down her face.

"And instead of Wheel, we gazed into a viewport of the stars..."

"Better than watching that Vanna White human you liked so much."

"So, are you still bent on fusing?" Peridot smiled.

"I'm not obsessed anymore after my... experience. But I wouldn't mind fusing with you!"

"On second thought, I'd rather not risk corruption. That doesn't mean I appreciate you any less, though."

"But... you wear a star now! That must mean you have forsaken me!"

"Nah, I just wasn't thinking when I reformed. Because one of them bubbled you away for so long! I would have loved to have bonding time with you while you were corrupted... but now... it's all wasted! Just because they didn't like you or corruption!" Peridot pounded on her hair with her hands.

"So, does that mean you're back with me forever?"

"As long as you promise to be nice to fusions and the defective."

"You know, after so much time in the bubble, I can't... figure out why I shouldn't like them. Fusions can be useful, and those with defects never asked to be that way."

"Thank you for realizing that."

"You're wheelcome!" They both burst into laughter. "Also, I kind of want some pointy glasses of my own."

"Want me to poof you?" Peridot clenched her fists.

"All right, but I'll try to poof you back. If you lose, you reform without a star."

"I mean, of course I'll lose! What do you think I am, an Era 1? Just knock your head into mine, and we'll poof each other."

"Very well then." Jasper and Peridot headbutted each other, and they both poofed and reformed, Peridot with the star shapes turned back into diamonds but with the same glasses and style, and Jasper with her own pointy glasses.

"That- that was great!" Peridot laughed.

"It was! I like the diamond touch. And your hair still reminds me of the diamond authority! That's great!"

"Your hair is so fluffy and light. I love it!" Peridot ran her hands through it.

"Come here, you!" Jasper held Peridot and fell to the ground holding her, then they rolled down a sand hill with each other. When they got to the bottom, Jasper's lips landed on Peridot's. She pulled away quickly and blushed. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean that!"

"But you enjoyed it, right?" Peridot winked.

"Y-yes..." Jasper's horns drooped down over her closed eyes.

"Pick your horns up, because I did as well!"

Jasper's horns perked up again as she opened her eyes. "Then let's keep doing it!" She pressed her mouth against Peridot's again and bit her lip before slipping her tongue in. Jasper's gem pressed against Peridot's nose as she moved her head closer. They closed their eyes and were lost in the moment until Jasper decided to break the kiss. "Hey, Peri...?"

"Yes...?" Peridot blushed at Jasper calling her that.

"I... I think I love you."

"That's wonderful. I think I love you, too." Peridot grinned widely. "Now let's go find you somewhere to live, because you may not deserve it, but I want to live with you."

"But isn't Lapis around? You know how we are around each other!"

"I may have to choose, and even though Lapis and I have been with each other for a while... I'd rather choose the one who didn't destroy my house."

"She's even worse than I thought!" They laughed together again.

"So, here's something I always thought about. I know you've been with a lot of other gems in a certain way. Why didn't you ask me?"

"Well, under Pink Diamond, she was fine with it all. Yellow Diamond is a lot more strict about those things, and you were only assigned to me when I was reassigned to Yellow."

"She won't bother us here. What do you say to a little pairing time?"

"I'd be more than happy to indulge you." Jasper shifted her shirt away and then added a pair of dense, lovely breasts to the space where it was.

"That's... beautiful."

"Thank you, my Peridot. Would you like to feel them?" Jasper knelt down so that they were within Peridot's reach.

"I would..." Peridot stroked them, pinching the light-flesh softly between her fingers. She pressed her mouth against one of the hard nipples, swirling her tongue around the prominent tip, then started suckling with intensity. 

At that moment, Peridot felt something resting against her chest. She looked down and laughed when she realized that it was Jasper's bulge, having hardened itself from Peridot's treatment. Peridot stopped sucking and started rubbing herself against it. "I see you like me, Jaspy baby!" 

"I do, but you're going to have to wait for it." Jasper leaned her face against Peridot's and pulled her protrusion away.

Peridot pulled her outfit down, revealing her pairing system. It was the usual setup, in Peridot's signature green: a port with folds surrounding it and a shaft above it, topped with gem hair. "Now why don't you show yours?"

"First, let me lick you out." Jasper planted her face between Peridot's legs. She kissed her there then sloppily ran her tongue up and down Peridot's slit a few times. "You're so metallic. I love it!" Jasper remarked, before shoving the tip of her tongue inside Peridot. She pushed it in farther, running the tip up and down Peridot's slick walls. Peridot tried to enjoy the moment by riding Jasper's face, but when she leaned in, she felt the pain of Jasper's gem poking the base of her shaft and flinched back. Instead, she simply took Jasper by the horns and moved her head up and down, sighing from the delightful sensation that it created. Jasper then took her tongue out and licked the tip of Peridot's shaft. Peridot moaned at the feeling and swiftly thrust into Jasper's mouth, even though she couldn't reach that far because of her size. She ground against the tip of Jasper's tongue then spurted her fluid into her mouth.

"You have such great energy, I could have never told that you weren't corrupted anymore." Peridot winked.

"Thanks, I guess. Want to ride my leg as a little bonus?"

"I'd love to."

Jasper lay down with her legs spread. Peridot perched herself atop her still-clothed left thigh, then started moving. She started with a slow grind, letting her area enjoy it gradually. Jasper bounced her thigh up and down to help Peridot out. Peridot's eyes widened as she stared into Jasper's eyes. "Have I ever told you how deep your eyes are?"

"Thanks, but just keep going."

Peridot did as she was told. She moved herself faster against Jasper, grabbing onto her waist. Peridot moaned as her mouth opened wide and she salivated in pleasure. She then released from her port onto Jasper's leg.

"You'll pay for ruining that." Jasper cackled as she stood up.

"And how will I pay, lovely one?"

Jasper shifted off the bottom part of her outfit and revealed what she had to offer. Peridot was in awe of how fluffy everything was at first and the sweat dripping from the strands of fluff, but when she looked at the centerpiece of the system, she fell back in shock. This shaft was marbled in different shades of orange, had ridges and glands everywhere unlike Peridot's smooth one, and was as long as Peridot's leg and twice as thick. "Suck on me. As far as you can is fine. I know you won't be able to get all of it in, especially without shapeshifting."

"Then I'll try." Peridot knelt in front of Jasper and planted kisses down her stomach then one on her tip, then strained her mouth before taking the tip into it. She slid her head down the length, licking each rough feature on the sides. Peridot got halfway down the shaft before it reached the back of her mouth. "I think that's it," she mumbled.

"Light can be a very flexible thing!" Jasper thrust herself in, stretching out the back of Peridot's head until she was all the way in. She pushed her hips backwards and forwards, feeling Peridot's lips sliding up and down her shaft. When Jasper pushed completely in again, Peridot could sniff the base of her, enjoying the musty smell. Then, she stuck two fingers inside Jasper's port, enjoying the soft inside and the slick folds. As Jasper kept thrusting, Peridot licked her up and down. At a moment mid-thrust, Jasper couldn't take anymore and expelled her fluid from the tip and the sides. "Aah..." Jasper fell backwards, still clenched onto Peridot's fingers, but she was still hard.

"You look tired, but I can tell you want to keep going." Peridot removed her hand and stroked Jasper's shaft.

"I do..."

"Then do that!" Peridot spread her legs out. Jasper crawled over to her and sucked on one of her wide fingers before pressing it into Peridot's port. 

"I want to give my shaft to you, but I must get you ready first. I love you too much to poof you again!" Jasper worked the finger in and out slowly.

"You just said you loved me! I love you, too!" Peridot giggled.

"Great! Now keep taking this!" Jasper slid a second finger in, feeling Peridot stretch out from the inside. She spread her digits out as Peridot moaned from having them in her. Peridot grasped Jasper's wrist and moved it so that her fingers pressed against Peridot's most sensitive areas. Jasper grinned. "You little clod!" she shouted as she added a third finger, then pressed her fingers into the areas that Peridot went for. Peridot sighed and rode her fingers with pleasure, her inner walls pulsating. She then splashed Jasper's fingers. Jasper pulled them out and tasted them.

"Port readied, all systems go!" called out Peridot. "I just want to know. You don't mind kissing me if my mouth tastes like you, right?"

"Not if you don't mind kissing me." Jasper winked.

"Then it's on!" Peridot leaned back and watched as Jasper approached her with her beautiful shaft. She rubbed her tip on Peridot's, then moved down to the opening. Jasper pulled herself toward and away from it a few times before making a decision to thrust in.

As Jasper's tapered tip stretched her out even more than the fingers had, Peridot felt a range of feelings flow through her. Some were heat, some were cooling, some were shocking, but all of them were full of love for her perfect quartz lover. She called out with blown pupils, "Mmm... it's so much!"

"Is it too much, though?"

"No! Don't think that!" 

"Good, because there's a lot more where that came from!" Jasper pushed in some more, making Peridot's tongue hang out in complete pleasure. As she slowly made her way into Peridot, she could notice that a bulge was beginning to form on Peridot's stomach area. Jasper rubbed it, making her twitch inside Peridot, then switched to rubbing Peridot's shaft, then her own. She plunged in even more, removing her hand and smiling wide as she felt Peridot grinding herself back against her movements. Peridot moaned wildly, and as Jasper took the final plunge inside, she writhed madly.

"Oh... Jaspy..." Peridot tried to wrap her legs around Jasper's waist as she softly rubbed the bulge within her. Jasper gripped Peridot's arms and moved her against her as she thrust into Peridot, slowly at first to get her used to the harsh movements. Peridot tightened and released her walls repeatedly as she was pressed against Jasper. She reveled in every thrust as her light body throbbed in extreme pleasure. Each rough spot on the outside of Jasper's shaft made her feel a different, beautiful pleasure every time it rubbed against her insides. Jasper pulled Peridot close and kissed her. In this moment, she didn't even mind the point of Jasper's gem. All that mattered to her was being with her in such a wonderful way.

Then, Jasper sped up her thrusts greatly. She pounded into Peridot at a high rate, still holding her but this time with one hand around her waist so that she could feel her own movements inside her. Peridot broke the kiss and felt hot waves coursing through her as Jasper's body crashed against her, the fluff surrounding her area pressing against Peridot's legs. "Want something in your back port?" called Jasper.

"I never put anything there... not even anything of my own! I think you should try it."

Jasper pulled out and rubbed herself on Peridot's back port. "It probably won't go in anyway."

"But it's just like you said! Light can be very flexible!"

"I'll have to prepare this one. Wouldn't want you to poof!" Jasper licked the same set of three fingers that were in Peridot's other opening, then slid one inside her back port. Peridot had a resistance that grasped Jasper's finger, having had nothing in there for her whole existence. But after a few seconds of pushing in and out, that resistance left her. She still wasn't quite ready. Jasper pushed in a second finger, then once Peridot got used to that, she added the third. She thrust them a few times, then took them out to insert her shaft.

Peridot screamed out from the combination of absolute pleasure and stress. She clenched herself around Jasper, causing her to moan and sweat onto her. Jasper grunted and plunged into Peridot's second hole, letting her fluff press against her. She then alternated thrusting between each hole, Peridot enjoying all of it. She licked the side of Jasper's face and then her mouth, moaning quietly as she did so. Jasper kept alternating as quickly as she could, making Peridot thrum with the heavy feeling of it all. She then stopped in Peridot's back port as Peridot clenched that one around her base, causing her to throb roughly. Peridot sweated down her back and her gem started to glow. Jasper's gem also glowed.

"Mm... Peri... I'm going to blow!" Jasper shot a load of heated release into Peridot, and it ended up dripping out of her. Peridot released from her front and back port as well as her shaft, coating Jasper from all sides. They panted heavily as they looked at each other. When Jasper tried to pull out, it turned out Peridot was too tight to let her. She kept grunting and moving, but she stayed inside.

"I guess you're stuck in here, big one!" Peridot smiled.

"No I'm not, I can shapeshift, unlike you clod!" Jasper shifted her shaft thinner so that it could move out with ease, then put it back in its regular state as it softened again.

"You're too much!" Peridot hugged Jasper around her leg.

"That's not what you said to me when I was going at it!" Jasper grinned and fell down onto Peridot. 

"I guess you're just right for me!" Peridot lay herself onto Jasper's breasts.

"So are you, tiny!" Jasper kissed Peridot on the gem.

"I hope we never let anything tear our relationship apart again."

"Says you, Peri! What will the Crystal Gems say?!"

"At this point, all I care about is being with you."


End file.
